Welcome Back Dusker Capturing Ethan
by xpaauloomg
Summary: What if there wasn't any 'breath of evil' ? What happens if.. they actually did catch Ethan and brought him 'to justice' ? Read and Review? xx pauloomg tomlinson x


**Just my version of the newest episode of MBAV c:**

**Welcome Back Dusker - Capturing Ethan**

**- pauloomg tomlinson x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, all rights belong to Disney and Teletoon.**

- Ethan's POV -

How did I ever get in this position you ask? I don't know. Hands and feet tied. Vampire council discussing my punishment. And for what? Because they blame _**me **_for the disappearences of their vampires.

" I told you guys already, I didn't do anything! "

The biggest member of the vampire council scoffed. " Then explain why we sent two vampires to your house, and they never returned? "

" I don't know! But it wasn't me! "

Ugh. Here, let me tell you how I even got to face these guys.

_**. Flashback .**_

" Things are going to get a whole lot rougher little hunter boy. " He bared his fangs, causing Ethan to jump back a little.

It was just the three of them in the middle of this hall. Two vampires, and a seer.

" Huh? You-You're real? "

" Yes, geek. We're real. "

" Wh-what do you guys want? "

The taller one grinned at the other. " We want, _you_. "

Ethan's chocolate orbs widened but before he could turn and run, the shorter vamp lurched at him, pushing him to the ground, chest first.

The taller one pulled back his arms, tying them together. Ethan screamed, as the pain shot throughout his toned body.

_Stupid vampire strength.. _he thought.

They tied his legs as he cried out in pain once more.

" ETHAN! "

That voice, he knew it anywhere.

_Sarah.._

The two vampires looked up, bared their fangs out again, and flew away with Ethan.

" Sarah... please help.. " Ethan managed to croak out before that took him away.

Sarah's eyes stung, his voice seemed so weak, so scared. If it wasn't for the vampire hearing, she wouldn't have heard anything.

" Don't worry Ethan.. I won't give up, I'm going to save you, even if it costs my life. "

_**. Flashback ends .**_

I guess now I have to wait, either for them to kill me, or for my friends to save me.. If they're going to save me..

_**. Benny's house .**_

- Sarah's POV -

I pounded on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

_I've been standing here for 5 minutes already! Where is he?_, I thought angrily.

The door finally opened and there stood Benny, in his usual outfit, a striped polo and jeans.

" Sheesh, Sarah. Calm down, I was in the middle of a video game! I'm almost at level- "

I grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up, interrupting him. " Vampires captured Ethan and you're playing a video game? "

" Wait, what? "

_Ugh, he can be hopeless sometimes_, Sarah thought, putting the taller boy down.

Even though Benny never admitted it, he really cared for the smaller boy. Ethan was like his little brother. He can't stand being overprotective over him sometimes.

" So what do we do? " I asked, wanting to save Ethan as soon as possible. Just the thought of them hurting him made her unbeating heart squeeze.

" I have an idea! " Benny shouted, eyes widening. " I just need Erica, Rory, and a koala bear. "

_**. At the Vampire Council .**_

- No one's POV -

Ethan groaned in pain as they tightened the rope around his wrists and and ankles.

" Get ready hunter boy. You're going to have a nightmare come to life, " the smallest council member said, grinning evilly.

Ethan's eyes said nothing but fear.

As the biggest member walked behind him, bared his fangs, and sank it into Ethan's neck.

Ethan screamed and cried out as the venom went in throughout him.

The feeling was different from when Jesse bit him though.

It was way worse.

He felt like his insides were getting mixed by a blender, his eyes burned, his throat burned, his heart felt like it was going to burst, and his mouth dried out. He was shaking and shivering violently.

" ETHAN. " He heard four voices call his name.

" Okay. New plan. Erica, Rory, take out the council. Sarah and I will try to help Ethan. "

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

. Sarah's POV .

That's how it ended, every single one of the members tied up and Erica and Rory tightening the ropes before making their way over to us.

" Can you find the spell nerd? " Erica spat. Everyone knew there was compassion in her voice though. She hid it well, but her eyes showed it all. She watched the trembling boy in my arms with fearful, watchful eyes, like if he made a sudden movement that she didn't, she'll jump and fly him to the hospital right away.

Rory couldn't stand the sight. He was pacing back and forth, hands covering his eyes. I know they've been friends since kindergarten. He probably doesn't believe himself now if someone reminded him that he said Ethan was like a rock..

" Yeah, Benny. Is he going to be okay? " Rory looked at Benny with hopeful eyes.

" I don't know, I haven't found anything.. "

We all groaned.

I looked down at Ethan, letting a tear slip. It landed on his stomach of his tight blue shirt, that made his abs stand out.

( The shirt that is, not my tear. That would be weird o-o. )

_I didn't know he worked out.. _I thought.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked like he was having a nightmare because he was shaking like it was - one million degrees in here.

I somehow ended up getting lost in his chocolate orbs.

" I GOT IT. "

My head jerked up. " The spell? "

" Yep, now Sarah, put him in the floor and everyone get out of the way. "

I did as he instructed us to, and Benny waved his hand in the air.

" Ah-be-ackulabicus feniculos, terbuliculus wendicanits. "

Ethan's mouth began to water, his eyes widened as big as the moon, and his body.. Well, it looked like his skeleton was having an earthquake.

After a few minutes, he calmed down.

I ran over to him, grabbed both sides of his face, and waited for those eyes that melted my insides to appear.

Once they opened, I giggled with joy and crashed my lips against his.

Ethan smiled through the kiss and deepened it.

" Ugh, finally you two kissed, but please, get a room, " Erica complained, making us break apart, laughing. Ethan stood up as Erica walked towards him and gave him a tight hug. " I'm glad you're back. " Ethan was surprised, but hugged back.

Benny and Rory ran to the smaller boy and gave him a big bear hug once the blonde vamp let him go.

As they pulled apart, I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and said, " I love you. " He put his lips onto mines as soon as I said that. He didn't need to say anything for me to know that he felt the same way.

" Guys. I think we have a problem. The koala pooped on the floor! "

**lol, I think this story sucks ._.**

**I don't know, but eh.**

**You guys should review, for me? :D**


End file.
